Tokki Agency Revelations
by R. Shinigami
Summary: A Tokko Story. Ranmaru Shindou having lost his parents to a horrible massacre, joins the Tokki police agency to avenge their deaths, but gets a little more than he bargained for.


Be nice!  
My first fanfic story and it's 4:40 am.  
Another all nighter.  
Che.

* * *

Ranmaru cursed out his sister as he ran, breath huffing out wispy clouds of white amongst the freezing Shibuya morning air. Saya had woken him up late and then, to top it off, took the bike to the academy, leaving him to run to work, the chilled air stinging his lungs. It was his second day at Tokki: Special Mobile Investigation Force, having just graduated from the academy and due to the events of yesterday, he wasn't looking forward to it. He'd already managed to piss off his boss, Kaoru Kunikida, and land himself cleaning all the ten floored building's bathrooms and later go on to collect evidence from a brutal murder scene. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

His pace slowed as he neared the Tokki building. Once his feet hit the sidewalk he stopped, hands on his knees, keeled over in pain, his chest rising and falling furiously.

"Late again, Inspector Shindou?"

Ranmaru turned around, glaring daggers at Ichiro Hanazono, his best friend, who was currently leaning against the short, cobblestone wall with a cigarette pressed between lips curled into a most sinister smile. He flicked the cigarette on the the ground, using the toe of his shoe to grind it out on the pavement, Ranmaru's anger boiling over.

"Hey! At least Kunikida didn't find me sneaking into the female officer's changing rooms."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who wants to fuck my sister."

"STOP SAYING THAT!!! I DON'T WANT TO FUCK MY SISTER!"

"Oh, that's right, you're celibate. My bad."

"I am NOT celibate!"

"SHINDOU, HANAZONO. Upstairs, right now." Ranmaru and Ichiro froze, eyes wide in fear, turning to their boss, Kunikida, who's eyebrows were twitching dangerously in anger.

"SIR, YES SIR!" The pair spat out, standing pin-straight, saluting their superior and holding the position. Kunikida tapped his foot impatiently. "Well...GET A MOVE ON!"

And things officially got worse...

* * *

After having followed behind Ranmaru and Ichiro all the way up to the ninth floor cursing them out for being "incompetent appendages to the force" and other such humiliate verses, Kunikida sat them down at their desks and dropped off a pile of papers two feet high for each of them.

"What the Hell is this?" Ichiro asked more out of shock than bravery.

"This, wise ass, is the rest of your day. Spell checking every last report." Ranmaru wanted to wipe off Kunikida's sneer, but he needed the money to keep his and his sister's lives comfortable, so he set to work on the reports while Ichiro mouthed dirty things at Kunikida's back as he left the room.

"That guy is such an asshole."

"Uh huh." Ranmaru, wasn't answering coherently as he was working on a report written by an officer who apparently hadn't been introduced to a dictionary.

"You're actually going to check these? Like he cares. It's busy work. He knows we can't spell for shit."

"I'm going to at least make an effort. For Saya."

"Oh here we go! Again with your sister. I swear you would marry her if it wasn't illegal in Shibuya."

Ranmaru tried to play off the last comment, taking the anger out by exerting pressure on his pencil. Ichiro let out a snort and the pencil snapped, along with Ranmaru. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ranmaru's face was flushed red, his eyes fiery with anger.

"Hey, calm down man. I'm kidding. Heh. But seriously, you'll end up dating your sister eventually; I never hear you talk about any other girls."

"I've been busy. Academy and now Tokki. I haven't had time for girls."

"Are you kidding. 'I haven't had time for girls'? We're guys. We always have time for girls."

"Well, I don't." Ranmaru's attention was on the reports, but Ichiro's attention was on Ranmaru's face which was now flush for another reason, and Ichiro's mind was slowly working it out, as he wasn't extremely bright, it was taking awhile. And finally...

"OHMYGOD! YOU'RE GAY!"

Ranmaru successfully managed to clean his desk of the stack of reports, sending them fluttering to the ground while falling backwards off his chair, and in no time, righting himself back up on his chair and pulling a smug look. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I knew it!"

"You know nothing! I'm NOT gay. I'm straight as a needle."

"A bent ass needle" Ichiro snorted, fashioning a paper plane out of a report.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Prove it!" Ichiro spat, humming the plane at Ranmaru, hitting him right on the tip of the nose.

"Quit it! I...can't prove it..."

"Ha! I knew you were gay."

"NO! There's no girls around."

Ichiro thought for a second and slid off his chair, going around his desk towards Ranmaru, a sinful smirk playing across his lips. He came up behind him, locking him in an awkward embrace to keep him from running while he nibbled playfully on Ranmaru's ear lobe. Ranmaru, sat submissive, only on account of the shock of what was going on, his eyes closed. He sat in a dream like state, not realizing what was going on, only the mouth that sucked and bit on his neck and how good it felt. "More." was just about all Ranmaru could say and he felt the lips form a smile against his skin, feel the hand skimming over his chest and down over his newly stiffened erection, gasping as the hand unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper slowly. He only started to form more words when the hand took up and started to massage the length of him, the other hand had already successfully removed his blazer and tie and was slowly making it's way through unbuttoning his shirt.

Ranmaru's eyelids scrunched shut tighter against his need to let himself go completely. He was now forcing his pants and underwear to the ground in a heap of material that was readily building up. He grunted as the hand let go, but now the hand was replaced by a deep, wet cavern; a mouth. The tongue swirled intricate patterns along the tip, working around the shaft as the mouth went down, tight around him. His head tilted back further, shocks of pleasure riding up Ranmaru's spine, his hands finding their way into his lover's hair. Surprised at how short the hair was, Ranmaru opened his eyes, looking down at his lover.

"JESUS CHRIST, ICHIRO! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ranmaru was trying to push Ichiro away, who was clinging to Ranmaru's hips and wore a look of surprise on his face, melting away to a smug smile.

"Shut up and enjoy it." Ichiro said, before propping himself up using Ranmaru's bare legs to support himself as he smashed his mouth violently against Ranmaru's, one hand then pulling Ranmaru's head closer.

Ranmaru thrashed against the kiss at first as Ichiro tried to force his tongue into Ranmaru's mouth, finally allowed entry after the other hand worked Ranmaru's throbbing erection. Ichiro's tongue played with Ranmaru's, getting him to battle for dominance. Ranmaru, caught in the moment, let his tongue explore Ichiro's mouth, his hands clawing at Ichiro's waist, pulling him closer until Ichiro's pants brushed against his erection. The material irritating him, Ranmaru found himself pulling down Ichiro's pants, content now that it was skin against skin. Ichiro was smiling into the kiss again, certain now that Ranmaru was ready, he pulled away.

Ranmaru groaned in frustration, but Ichiro pressed a finger against his lips to silence him.

"Shh, I have something I think you'll like even better."

Hungry for more, Ranmaru let Ichiro bend him over the desk, the dream like state he was in masking the common sense of what was about to happen, so he screamed in shock and pain when Ichiro thrust into him. The pain was sharp as a knife, but Ichiro let Ranmaru adjust to the feeling, so the pain soon melted into pricks of ecstasy and pleasure. "Oh god, Ichiro, do that again." Ranmaru huffed, his plead answered by another thrust, deeper this time. Ichiro pulled back out a little, and thrusting back in. Each time pulling out more and more till almost completely out of Ranmaru and then a thrust sharper and deeper. Ranmaru's pants became grunts and moans and pleas for more and as the two hit climax Ranmaru was freely screaming out Ichiro's name while Ichiro felt himself pushed to his limits.

"Oh God, Ranmaru, I'm going to..." Ichiro, suddenly sucked into a whirlwind of heat came inside Ranmaru, his scream stifled as he bit hard on his lip, pulling out of Ranmaru and lowering himself on the floor, the wall supporting him. Ranmaru, panting loudly, summoned enough strength to push himself off the desk and sit beside Ichiro, who locked lips with him again, tugging on his bottom lip this time, pulling away to smirk at him.

"Hey, at least we can tell Kunikida we did some kind of checking..."


End file.
